degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Enjoy the Silence
Enjoy the Silence is the thirty-second episode of Season 13. Main Plot Maya vows to help keep Zig safe from the gang and pays off Tiny, another member of Zig's gang, for the flushed weed. Tiny is not satisfied, however, and confronts Zig to demand he keep faith with the gang, casually threatening to trash Maya's house if he doesn't. At Panorama Night, Alli advises a worried Maya that she "can't help him if you can't help yourself," and when Maya hears Zig is skipping town she enlists Miles to help. Miles is able to persuade Miles Hollingsworth II to connect Zig with some gang mediators he knows and Zig accepts his offer to help get him and Tiny out of the gang. Maya makes Zig promise to stay out of trouble, and Zig promises he'll try. Sub Plot Miles finds out someone kissed his sister and vows to teach the "creep" a lesson. Winston, scared, pins the blame on Damon but passes out when Miles confronts Damon due to bronchitis he contracted from Frankie. Miles finds out Winston kissed Frankie and reveals he isn't mad, but suggests that the idea of a relationship developing is ridiculous because Frankie is only 14 and Winston is 17. Winston is not convinced and muses about making "Franston" happen. Third Plot Jack encourages Clare to get revenge on Drew during Panorama Night, and she tricks Drew into taking a polygraph in front of a crowd where she asks him leading questions and calls him a "lying sack of garbage." Drew and Clare fight and Alli consoles her as she cries about feeling rejected by Drew after they had sex; the two of them and Jack go back to Axe-Throwing Club and throw axes at a picture of Drew's face to cheer up. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song, Enjoy the Silence, by Depeche Mode. *This is the first mention of Harry since Zombie (2). * Clare Edwards reveals to Alli Bhandari that she had sex with Drew in the props room . *Keisha is mentioned by Miles. |-| Gallery= Degrassi-ETS-Miles and Chewy.png Twinston.jpg Degrassi-ETS-Miles and Chewy 2.png Degrassi-panorama-Maya.png Degrassi-panorama.png Degrassi-ETS-Frankie.png Degrassi-ETS-Winston.png Degrassi-Grace's-Panorama.png Degrassi-Grace-Maya-panorama.png Degrassi-ETS-Maya.png Degrassi-Tristan-panorama.png Degrassi-Clare-Imogen-Jack.png Degrassi-ETS-Drew.png Degrassi-ETS-Clare mad at Drew.png Degrassi-ETS-Alli.png Imogen-1332-580.jpg Degrassi13 sept23 ss 0785.jpg Degrassi13 sept23 ss 0484.jpg Degrassi13 sept23 ss 0437.jpg Degrassi13 sept23 ss 0381.jpg Degrassi13 sept23 ss 0374.jpg Degrassi13 sept23 ss 0357.jpg Degrassi13 sept23 ss 0350.jpg Degrassi13 sept23 ss 0330.jpg Degrassi13 sept23 ss 0317.jpg Degrassi13 sept23 ss 0296.jpg Degrassi13 sept23 ss 0294.jpg Degrassi13 sept23 ss 0266.jpg Degrassi13 sept23 ss 0249.jpg Degrassi13 sept23 ss 0219.jpg Degrassi13 sept23 ss 0197.jpg Degrassi-ETS-Zig worried.png Trtrrtrr.png Trtrrrrr.png Yttyttytrty.png Ytyttyty.png Yytrtrrrrrrt.png Rttt6665.png 75tyyrtrrtr.png 65yttytytyt.png 67tytyyttyyt.png Uuutyytttu.png Yrtrrtrtrt.png Yrtyrtrtrrt.png 56tyrterer.png Uytyttt.png 7rtyrtyry.png Tytyttytttyt.png 567565tytytty.png 655tyytrt.png Rtytrrrttt.png 8899uuyuiyuiyu.png 9iiouooiioiuoio.png 65YYTRR.png 7UTYTYT.png 65yytytty.png 56yytrrt.png 89iiuouoiouio.png 56tyryrtrt.png 65665tr.png 567tytyytt.png Tyutyytyyt.png 7yrtyrrtr.png Yuiyuiyuiyiyui.png Iiuuiiuiouio.png 78uiyiuyyuy.png 87yuiuyiyuiyui.png Hhjhkhjkhjhj.png 87yuiyyuyuiyui.png 78yuiyuiyiyui.png 78uiyuiyyui.png 78yuyuiyuiyui.png 7yuyyuiuyui.png 78uyiyuiyuyui.png 78yuiiyuisdydg.png thytytytt.png 67yryrrt.png 65yyyttrrt.png ytyttyytyt.png 767765.png 6765rtrrtrtrt.png ghhrtytyrty.png 65yytrrtyrt.png 65tyrtrt.png 56756rrr.png rtrttrrr6565.png 57ytrtrtrt.png 76tyutytt.png 56y566y5.png 6ytrrrttr.png 67u6u676.png 67ttytytyty.png rthrtrtrrttrtr.png 87uiuiiuiuuio.png 89iiuiiuuio.png 10471485_10153069943709119_2833127473482117347_n.jpg 10383495_10153069943719119_3054637630772225185_n.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Nikki Gould as Grace Cardinal *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones Guest Starring *Liam Green as Damon Carter *Kate Hewlett as Margaret Matlin *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II *Richard Walters as Tiny Bell Supporting Cast *Cyrus Faird as Jose Perez |-| Quotes= *Alli: "Goodbye boys, hello Clare Edwards!" |-| Featured Music= *''"Siren"'' by Kat Krazy (Feat. Elkka) *''"Fever"'' by Young Galaxy |-| Links= *Watch Enjoy the Silence on YouTube *Watch Enjoy the Silence on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes